


Mr. Novak

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lemon, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk





	Mr. Novak

Mr. Novak was Dean’s friend and also his boss. When Sammy moved to California and everything else started falling apart around him, his friend was his only constant, but then that changed. 

It was like one day Castiel woke up and it just clicked, everything Dean said, how he got nervous around him and sometimes froze completely when he’s close. Cas knew and he wanted no part of it, no part of Dean so he kept his distance. No more conversation, nothing at all outside of work. Suddenly he was always too busy for anything. And, Dean got the message loud and clear. This was never going to be a thing. He just didn’t get why that meant they couldn’t be friends still.

He goes to Castiel’s office one afternoon.

“Cas?”

“Winchester… What can I do for you?” He didn’t look up from his screen, instead he kept typing away. Seriously. That's what the dude said. Fuck us having been on first name basis before and having had stayed up at my place all night just a few weeks ago binging on Stranger Things, beer, and pizza. "Cas..?" Dean starts, hand already rubbing at the back of his own neck, a nervous habit. "Can we talk?" The sound of typing stops, and Dean realizes he had closed his eyes as he spoke. Opening them once again, he sees Castiel has frozen, his figure gone rigid and "Winchester" could swear he could hear the guys thoughts as he awaited an answer. "I uhm- What is it you would like to discuss, Dean?" Now he uses his name. "How 'bout why you been avoiding me?" Silence. "Castiel?" The man nearly jumped out of his skin at his name. "What? Oh. Yes, sorry. What?" "Why have you been avoiding me?" "I haven't been-" "Please don't- ...lie." Dean really couldn't take a lie today. He just wanted to know what the hell happened. "Idon'tthinkweshouldbefriends," Cas said it all in one breath, words rushed together like he'd been waiting for the question all along. "Can I ask why?" "I-... I think it's best we keep a professional relationship." "...Okay. You couldn't have said something like, I don't know, a month and a half ago?" Castiel sighs. "I know. I made some poor choices on my part. The truth is, Dean, that I don't usually like to make friends with coworkers. Things can get... messy, and it's just easier to keep personal life and work separate." "Really man? Do you even have any friends at all? Why are you doing this? There's no reason we can't be friends and work together. If you want to keep everything professional here at work fine, but can't we stay friends outside of work? I don't think-" "I don't want to be your friend." And that hit Dean like a ton of bricks.


End file.
